


Hello

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [20]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, Foster Care, Gen, Mistaken Identity, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Andrew has just moved into a new home with a new guardian and a new life.  He can't figure out why everyone is acting like they already know him.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Betsy Dobson & Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/858608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 1 of Twinyards Appreciation Week: Hellos.

This was the strangest place Andrew had ever lived. It wasn’t just that Bee was mostly okay as a foster parent. She hadn’t hit him yet, even when he knowingly pushed at her boundaries. She didn’t seem to care about portion control and let Andrew eat as much as he wanted, even if it meant there were no leftovers for the next meal. She hadn’t said a word when he’d spent his allowance on a lock for his door. He got an allowance. Andrew wasn’t really used to her yet but he thought that maybe he would get there as long as she didn’t change.

The thing he couldn’t get used to was everyone else that lived in the building. They kept...smiling at him. On the very first day, Andrew had been carrying a box of books in the elevator and a little old lady had dashed in after him and chatted the whole way up to the third floor. She had asked all sorts of questions: how school was going (fine), if he had plans for dinner (no), if he wanted to join her for dinner (also no). Then she’d said, “Gosh, you’re grumpy today,” and gotten out on her floor with a cheery wave.

Andrew told Bee about it later and she told him not to worry, she was probably just lonely, and not to worry about it. Things like that kept happening. A delivery man handed him a package in the lobby and, when he looked at the address, it was for the apartment below his on the fourth floor. He set it outside the door, knocked, and ran. Another little old lady chased him down the hallway to give him a cupcake, fresh out of the oven, so hastily iced that the frosting was sticky and deflating and got all over Andrew’s new black shirt.

He ordered food one night, a week after he moved in, when Bee had to stay late at the office, and the delivery boy looked at him oddly as he handed over the pizza. “Visiting friends?” he asked carefully.

Andrew didn’t dignify that with a response, just glared, tossed him money, and slammed the door in his face.

“They keep talking to me like they know me,” he complained to Bee when she got home. “What do they want?”

“Maybe they’re just trying to be nice,” Bee said, looking softly at him with a smile that made his stomach hurt, but not in a bad way.

“People aren’t nice,” Andrew scoffed.

Bee looked sad at that. “Your sample size has been small and unfortunately evil. Some people are kind.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and went to bed.

He had been living in the building for nearly two weeks when he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Mrs Denner, the little old lady without the cupcakes, had a nearly frightening ability to know when he was in the elevator and would join him on the ride down. He wasn’t in the mood.

Andrew yanked open the door to the stairwell on the fourth floor and came face to face with himself. For a moment, he thought he was looking in the mirror, but after a second look, he could see small differences. The boy had a healing bruise at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were red and his clothing was faded and patched. His hair was greasy and tangled and he was staring at Andrew, mouth open in surprise.

“Oh,” Andrew said, a lot of things about his life suddenly making way more sense. “Hello.”


End file.
